cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Xion
Xion is a character originating from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days,'' and serves as the tritagonist of the game. She is Rank XIV within the original Organization XIII, although she is only a nominal member. Rather than being a nobody, she is an imperfect Replica of Roxas created from Sora's leaked memories of Kairi as a failsafe in case both Sora and Roxas proved to be useless to the Organization's plans. Background Development Xion's name was coined by Tomoco Kanemaki, one of ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days's scenario writers and the writer of the Kingdom Hearts novels. Tetsuya Nomura took a liking to it and notes that it has many meanings. Xion's name contains the Japanese words for , fitting the oceanic naming theme of Kairi and Naminé, and , which, according to Japanese floriography, means "I won't forget you" or "remembrance". It is also revealed within the Secret Reports that her "original name" was "No.''i", her ID as an experiment of the Replica Program. The "i" used here is in fact the imaginary number. Personality First arriving at Organization XIII, Xion is a shy, secluded individual. When going on a mission with Roxas, Xion begins to open up to him, and later Axel. She does seem to express emotions due to her nature of existence, and is always happy to be with her friends. However, she is somewhat emotionally fragile, becoming deeply enraged with the right provocation. After finding out the origins of her existence, she also becomes deeply confused and lost. She has a strong sense of justice and generosity, seen in the way she willingly gave up herself to join with Sora. She resembles Kairi and Naminé in the way that she fights to protect those she has come to care for. Xion seems to take an interest in seashells. While Roxas was in a coma when Sora was put to sleep, Xion placed a seashell on his bedside table every day he was asleep. In her nightmare on Destiny Islands, Roxas is in the dream and picks up a shell while whispering her name. After Xion died and returned to Sora, all that was left of her was a single seashell. This is likely a reference to how Kairi also had a liking for seashells too. Physical appearance As Sora's memories are the basis of her being, Xion initially resembles Kairi, who was Sora's strongest memory at the time of her creation, although her hair is black and her bangs part on a different side. She is slightly shorter than Roxas. Her physical appearance eventually changes depending on who is viewing her and who they have connections with. If someone's relationship with Xion changes, how they see her changes as well; for example, Axel stopped seeing Xion as a hooded doll after accepting her as a friend. Roxas, Axel, and Riku see her as Xion (and later as Sora), Xigbar sees her as Ventus, Xemnas sees her as Sora, while Saïx sees her as her doll form. Xion's Organization coat is similar to the one Roxas wears, with slightly pointed shoulders and closer-fitting sleeves. She also wears the more feminine, heeled boots that Larxene wears and the basic black gloves. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Females Category:Heroines